Soul Eater! Premium Drama Cd!
by Koko-chan.Evans
Summary: Traducción del Drama Cd Premium de Soul Eater
1. Primera parte

Bueno hare una breve explicación, es un poco difícil encontrar la traducción del Drama Cd Premium de Soul Eater, asi que decidi subirla para que puedan leerla.

La traducción no es mia, solo hice unos cambios de ortografía y coherencia (y complementar la ultima parte que estaba incompleta ) para que fuera un poco mas facil seguirle.

Aqui les dejo el link de la primera parte:

watch?v=RpntXKrM59o&list=FLWMjeVKq4Svr-JHLdc_EqQg

Y si no les da, pueden buscarle asi:

ソウルイーター プレミアムドラマCD part1

***** Acciones *****

**"** Imaginación **"**

**(** Pensamientos **) **

Sin mas por decir, que lo disfruten!

* * *

Soul: Okay, veamos...consigue el punto "P" que internamente divide la line AB. Ah. Dibujo la coordinación P en el x-axis...entonces eso significa que la linea del segmento AP equivale... equivale...! Gahh! Esto apesta! Lo le entiendo ni una mierda! Mierda! Porque demonios tengo que seguir estudiando para los exámenes cuando ya soy una Guadaña de la muerte? Debo de tomar un descanso. Debería leer una revista o algo...  
*recoge una revista de por ahí* Esto definitivamente no era la que leí antes. Huh? Que es esto? "Semana de Belleza: Bellezas en Bikini volumen especial"? Qué diablos es esto? No recuerdo haber comprado esto... Espera. El papa de Maka estuvo ayer aquí...ahora lo entiendo todo, ese viejo de Mierda! *Empieza a ver la revista* Esto es tan estúpido! Qué demonios es tan interesante en este tipo de revistas? *ve más paginas* Hm? Oh, whoa ho ho...!

Maka: Soul! Como vas con tus estudios para el siguiente examen- Que diablos estás viendo.  
Soul: Oh, Maka. A que te refieres de que estoy viendo-  
Maka: Eres detestable!  
Soul: Huh?  
Maka: Pensé que querías ayuda para tus estudios, pero pensar que estás haciendo miradas lujuriosas a un libro como ese!  
Soul:Que demonios dices?! Yo jamás he hecho una cara como usa! solo estaba hojeando esto!  
Maka: Esa es otra excusa para no estudiar!  
Soul: Oye! Podrías escucharme un momento!? y a que te refieres que no estaba estudiando, YO DEFINITIVAMENTE LO ESTABA HACIENDO!  
Maka: Hmm... Entonces ahora ver chicas en bikini es estudiar bueno pues sigue estudiando con tu libro ese!  
Soul: Gahh- ...Heh! Si es un libro no deberías tu estarlo leyendo?  
Maka: HUH? Por qué demonios debería estar leyendo un libro como ese!?  
Soul: Defenitivamente sirve como libro especialmente para chicas como tú que no tiene ningún atractivo sexual, como sea lo que me refiero es que mejor estudies en hacer algo con tu flaco y plano pecho.  
Maka: P-PECHO PLANO?!COMO SI ESTUVIERA PREOCUPADO POR ESO! COMO SEA ESTUDIARE POR MI MISMA! Con libros apropiados no como tú! Y ME VALE SI ME PREGUNTAS POR AYUDA!  
Soul: Como sea! mi libro está lleno de mujeres sensuales con bustos anchos! prefiero ver eso que a alguien como tú!  
Maka: ¿ASI?! *Portazo* NO ATRACTIVO SEXUAL?! Pecho plano? Tan solo espera...tu solo...no importa. Iré a la biblioteca y terminare mi estudio verdadero. Si me quedo por aquí solo hare que me enoje mas.

Maka: *hojeando* Wow~ Todo es tan estético! el maquillaje es importante también, huh... Oh, QUE VESTIDO TAN HERMOSO! pero muestra mucho en la espalda, ...Sensualidad de mujer, huh...  
Kim: Oooh, ENTONCES TAMBIEN UNA ESTUDIANTE DE HONOR LEE COSAS COMO ESTAS..!  
Maka: Que- K-Kim! NO ESPERA PARA!  
Kim: "Semana de Belleza" el volumen especial para mujeres sensuales eh! qué? estas planeando en comprar ropa nueva? los estudiantes de honor son diferentes, como yo supuse ! Entonces también si el examen esta cerca, tiene el tiempo suficiente para leer cosas como estas!  
Maka: N-NO! Estas equivocada! Esto solo era por un momento estaba teniendo un descanso!  
Kim: Claro! *Sarcasmo* lo estabas leyendo con demasiado entusiasmos es difícil decir que estabas teniendo un descanso de estudio!  
Maka: CLARO QUE NO!  
Bibliotecaria: Ahem!  
Kim: *susurro*...Debe de haber razones detrás de todo esto  
Maka: *susurro* Razones?

Kim: Ya veo! Eso te está hiriendo tus sentimientos!  
Maka: ESTOY MOLESTA CON EL IDIOTA DE SOUL!, pero el que me diga que no tengo un atractivo sexual me pone algo triste.  
Kim: entonces! tu como estudiante de honor! estudias para ser un poco glamorosa!  
Maka: Dije que solo era una cosa de adolescente nada-  
Kim: No te preocupes no te preocupes es algo que cualquier chica adolescente pensaría! Tu sabes lo que es ser una chica sensual!  
Maka: Correcto? ...Oye Kim este como me ira si requiero algo de sensualidad femenina? Es horrible que te estén diciendo todo el tiempo que no tienes nada atractivo! quiero hacer algo efectivo!  
Kim: Hm qué opinas en ponerte un sensual bikini?  
Maka: Un bikini sexy? Es raro estar en un bikini sexy estando en la casa y además no quiero hacer algo embarazoso  
KIm: Entonces desde un punto terapéutico que tal de la cabeza en tu regazo?  
Maka: Su cabeza en mi regazo?

"Maka: Oh, Si no te quedas quieto va hacer peligroso!  
Soul: Pero me da cosquillas  
Maka: Perdón, perdón! Heeheehee~ dime si te lastima, 'kay~?"

Maka: DE NINGUNA MANERA! ESO ES PEOR! ME DA ESCALOFRIOS EN TAN SOLO PENSARLO...!  
Kim: Hehe! Solo bromeo, solo bromeo!  
Maka: Yo solo quiero hacerle ver que tengo algo de atractivo! estoy cansado de pensar mucho en eso...! Hey Kim, no hay que puedas hacer con tu magia para que me dé algo de sensualidad con un "poof poof"! pero de ninguna manera funcionara verdad? no de ninguna ma-  
Kim: No hay razón para que no sea posible actualmente se puede  
Maka: QUE?! ES POSIBLE?!  
Kim: Shh, no hables fuerte!  
Maka: Ops perdón pero enserio es posible?  
Kim: Claro que funciona, pero tomara mucho tiempo prepara la poción~  
Maka: como cuánto?  
Kim: Bueno pues deberá estar lista para mañana después de la escuela!  
Maka: Enserio?  
Kim: SEP! pero veamos... solo con una condición!  
Maka: Condición?  
Kim: Si! Que tal diciéndome todas las respuesta del examen~!  
Maka: Kim!  
Kim: Ah, qué? entonces es un "no" después de todo...  
Maka: CONSIDERALO COMO UN ACUERDO!  
Kim: Ohhh! Entonces mañana después de la escuela! Ven a la parte trasera del la escuela!

Kim: Atractivo sexual para atraer a UN chico eh? Suena demasiado divertido!

Kim: Hey Maka! Hice la magia perfectamente! entonces está segura y comprobada  
Maka: Una gran bruja como yo esperaba... oh! y le has puesto con un hechizo de liberación no?  
Kim: Umm...  
Maka: eso está bien verdad? no quiero quedarme toda la vida como sexy! me empiezo a preocupar...  
Kim: Esta bien está bien Maka! no habrá hechizo de liberación pero si tiempo límite! son 30 minutos máximo!  
Maka: Enserio?  
Kim: Hay pequeñitos detalles de efectos secundarios… pero el tiempo límite no estará nada mal! empezamos...ahora!  
Maka: E-enserio? ya?  
Kim: Si! ahora espera! y quédate quieta  
Maka: O-okay!  
Kim: Tanoonkoon, racoonkoon, pon pon, ponki tanu!  
Maka: (Me pregunto si enserio está bien...)  
'Kim: Kay! Todo terminado!  
Maka: Ya? no me siento nada diferente estas segura que echaste tu hechizo en mi?  
Kim: Ya lo te lo dije, hay tiempo límite, así que la magia se activa solo con la contraseña! ya cuando la digas funcionara!  
Maka: Una contraseña?  
Kim: Uh-huh! Y la contraseña es! *le susurra en el oído*  
Maka: QUE?! ESA ES LA CONTRASEÑA?!  
Kim: Sep! buena suerte!~

(Parece que Soul ya regreso, veamos la magia se activo si digo la contraseña correcto? pero enserio debo de decirla?Bueno no puedo decirlo si solo hablo conmigo misma. Pero aun así...! ...No! Voy hacer esto! TAN SOLO ESPERA SOUL! ...Okey la contraseña era... ahem!"  
Maka: No lo puedo soportar si no estoy junto a ti!  
...Oh dios, es tan vergonzoso, estaría mejor si tuviera a alguien con quien practicarlo! Bueno la magia empezó por ahora, supuestamente no? no me veo cambiada de todo ... pero por alguna razón me siento segura de mi misma!  
Black star: Yo!  
Maka: B-Black Star! qué haces aquí?  
Black star: Solo estudiando con Soul!  
Maka: Estudiando? Tsubaki no pudo ayudarte más?  
Black star: Hahaha! Como corresponde a un estudiante de honor! Tienes toda la razón!  
Maka: Ni si quiera lo niegas... (Hm? me volví seductora gracias a la magia de Kim! me pregunto si funciona con Black star...)  
Maka: Oye, Black Star!  
Black star: Que?  
Maka: No piensas que me veo diferente de lo usual?  
Black star: Diferente de lo usual, ,tu...tu  
Maka: si?  
Black star: TU ERES T-T-T-TIERNA!  
(Ohhh! Black Star sonrojado! eso significa...?!)  
Black star: No, no solo eres tierna...como digo esto... NI SIQUIERA ENCONTRO LAS PALABRAS PARA DESCRIBIRLO!  
Maka: Bueno tal vez soy más deseable ahora!  
Black star: Eso no es suficiente! Tu... Tu estas absolutamente, increíblemente HERMOSA! ERES TAN HERMOSA QUE NINGUN CHICO ES SUFICIENTE PARA TI!  
Maka: Aw, me alagas!  
Black star: Maka!  
Maka: S-si?  
Black star: Eres tan hermosa!, versátil, una mujer fantástica! Ni siquiera puedo controlar esta atracción! Coqueto y elegante! Estás impecable para ambos!  
(Genial! excelente logro!)  
Black stra: La maka de ahora es tan perfecta ahora lo que significa..  
Maka: Si si qué?  
Black star: IMPERDONABLE!  
Maka: Si! exacto imper-que?! Como que imperdonable?!  
Black star: DE NINGUNA MANERA ESTO PUEDE SER OLVIDADO!  
Maka: espera que está pasando por que esa mirada tan de miedo?  
Black star: ESTO SIGNIFICA QUE TENDRAS MAS ANTENCION DE TODOS QUE ELLOS DE MI!  
Maka: QUE?! QUE?! QUE ESTAS DICIENDO?!  
Black star: En primer lugar, voy a tomar tu pelo hermoso, elegante TODO DE TU CABEZA Y HACERTE CALVA Y YO TENERLO De esa manera, estaría desafiando la voluntad de los dioses!  
Maka: debes de estar bromeando! deja de bromear!  
Black star: exacto! esto no es una broma!  
Maka: esa mirada... ESTO VA ENSERIO! AAAAAA! *Corre*  
Black star: NO ESCAPARAS DE MI!  
Maka: COMO TERMINE ASI!?

. . .

Maka: Parece que ya lo perdí...Ha… ha… parece que casi me hago daño aquí y aquí... y al final termine donde estaba! solo estaba corriendo en círculos, huh...  
Soul: Oh, Que tal Maka? Te ves toda maltratada.  
(ESTE TIPO! no sabe con qué cosa se ha metido...!)  
Soul: Enserio! no tienes ni un poco de atractivo! Hahaha!  
Maka: oh enserio me pregunto si no tendre ninguno! (Sientate y observa!)  
Soul: Que onda con tu mirada?  
(Huh? Puede que el limite de la magia haya terminado? umm a ver...) No lo puedo soportar si no estoy junto a ti!  
Soul:...Que diablos estas diciendo?  
Maka: Bueno? no me veo diferente de lo usual?  
Soul: No idiota, estas fea y de plana como siempre  
Maka: QUE?! ENSERIO?!  
Soul: ah.. No vengas a mi cuarto cuando estas toda sucia ok?  
*Caminando fuera con pasos fuertes* QUE DEMONIOS?! DESPUES DE DECIR ESA ESTUPIDA FRASE FRACASE!

Kim: Así que te persiguió como un rinoceronte furioso! Jajaja, eso es lo que sucede cuando te metes con Black star!  
Maka: Eso No es gracioso! Llegando a todo esto la magia no funciono con Soul!? qué onda!?  
Kim: Heh, tal vez no te diste cuenta que ya pasaron 30 minutos! recuerda si pasan más de 30 ya no funciona!  
Maka: Bueno me hubieras di-  
Kim: No te enojes! he improvisado! en el hechizo! o quieres terminar aquí?  
Maka: me siento insegura pero ¡DALE!

* * *

Que les pareció? Muy gracioso verdad XD

Si tengo algún error ortográfico, lo lamento, pero soy pésima en eso XD

No olviden dejar Reviews! Asi talvez suba más "Fics" o mejor dicho traducciones de este tipo (si tienen alguna idea de ello diganme)

Bueno los dejo con la segunda parte!


	2. Segunda parte

Recuerden, la traducción en si no es mía, solo le hice unas mejoras, como ortografía y coherencia, ademas complemente la ultima parte que faltaba.

Link de la segunda parte:

watch?v=_580EkVomAU&list=FLWMjeVKq4Svr-JHLdc_EqQg&index=84

Si no les sale solo busquen esto en you tube

ソウルイーター プレミアムドラマCD parrt2

Que lo disfruten

* * *

Kim: entonces está decidido!  
Maka: está bien esta vez estará bien verdad?  
Kim: Claro! ayer solo por que Soul no fue el primero tratar de que no se te crucen!  
Maka: Entendido!  
Kim: Kay! lista! Tanoonkoon, racoonkoon, pon pon, ponki tanu! ...Listo estas lista para ir!  
Maka: pero no se siente nada de diferencia...  
Kim: Bueno eso es normal, pero esta vez tu sensualidad ha sido aumentada más que la anterior entonces el impacto va ser muy grande! y el objetivo va ser Soul ok? vas a decir la contraseña enfrente de él ok?  
Maka: la contraseña es la misma?  
Kim: Claro que cambio! si la magia cambio, la contraseña también así que es...*susurra*  
Maka: QUE RAYOS DICES?! DEBO DE DECIR ENSERIO ESO A SOUL?!  
Kim: CLARO!

Estoy en casa!~ hum parece que Soul está en su cuarto, he llegado muy lejos ah! No hay forma de ir atrás! vas a arrepentirte Soul! Pronto caerás en mi sensualidad!  
*Toca su puerta* Soul! entrare okey?  
Soul: Hey! que quieres?  
(Si digo la contraseña ahora el hechizo se activara! tan solo dilo MAKA!)  
Maka: Ahora entiendo el significado de la vida ahora que te he conocido! por favor abrázame hasta romperme!  
Soul:...  
(Euuughhh! Eso no funciono! Ahora que hago en esta situación?!)  
Soul: Ah...Maka..si terminaste de estudiar...por qué no descansas tantito?...  
Maka: Ah! uhh no necesito un descanso solo estaba preocupada por tus estudios!-  
Soul: no te preocupes!  
Maka: Pero es más eficiente que los dos estudiemos juntos tu sabes...  
Soul: Estoy bien!  
Maka: entonces que te parce un bocadillo?  
Soul: Rayos! eres tan molesta! te estoy diciendo que te vayas! apúrate y vete de aquí...te estas metiendo en mi camino en mi estudio!  
Maka: Hey! NO ME EMPUJES ASI!  
Soul: Cállate! *Le cierra la puerta*  
...Él no tenía que echarme esa manera! Y... otro fracaso? No, todavía no estoy dándome por vencida!

Soul:...Esto tiene que ser una broma..qué demonios le pasa a Maka últimamente?...ella...siempre fue tan tierna? ella siempre fue tan hermosa? Acabo de agarrarla del brazo a fuerzas, pero! su brazo siempre fue ...FLACO Y SUAVE!? oh dios..! C-cálmate Soul! *Latidos* Que mierda es esto...mi corazón está latiendo muy fuerte.

Maka: "*Solo estaba preocupada por tiii~~"

Soul: Enserio ella dijo eso?!

Maka: "*Oye...deberíamos...estudiar juntos?~~"

Soul: Ella lo hiso! si exacto! en una manera seductiva moviendo sus labios!

Maka: "*Tu y yo deberíamos hacer cosas divertidas~~Mientras tengamos un bocadillo~~hehee~~ o o-t-r-a c-o-s-a...!"

Soul: Eso es la sensualidad de ...una chica?

Maka: "en vez del bocadillo comem-"

Soul: AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Eso estuvo cerca...solo un poco mas y pierdo el control! de ninguna manera...no estoy siendo cool ahorita! si, si Maka es solo es Maka: inrefinada, nada atractivo y fea! solo que no había visto eso antes y esto esta latiendo locamente en mi pecho no es nada pero-AAAAAUUUUUUGGGHHHH!  
*knock knock*  
Soul: *JADEA*  
Maka: Soul...puedo...entrar?  
Soul: Maka con esa... dulce voz..?!  
Maka: Estudiemos juntos!

"*Juguemos juntos~~..!"

Maka: Te enseñare cosas que no entiendas!

"*te enseñare muchas...c-o-s-a-s~~...!"

Soul: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
Maka: Voy entrar ok?  
Soul: A-anda..  
Maka: que te esta pasando al principio estas actúa- (Ohh! La cara de Soul está roja..!)  
Soul: B-bienvenida!  
(Esto podrá ser? el hechizo funciono debo de ponerlo a prueba!...)  
Maka: Soul estas sonrojado! te sientes bien?  
Soul: P-P-Porque rayos estas tocando mi frente!?  
Maka: Tranquilo! Solo estaba comprobando si tenias fiebre o no!(No hay ninguna negación a esto! El hechizo funciono! soul se ve tan tierno sonrojado! ehehe~~  
Soul: N-n-no tienes porque a-a-acercarte t-tanto...!  
(vamos a molestarlo un rato!)Hey, Soul.

*Sooouuuuul~~

Soul: ..Que...pasa?  
Maka: quieres poner tu cabeza en mi regazo?

*Puedo...besarte?~~

Soul: Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-UEE!  
Maka: no quieres hacer eso?

*Yo quiero besarte...~~

Soul: Ah..ahh...AAAAAUUUUUGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
Maka: QUE PASA?!  
Soul: AHHH! NO!NO PUEDO MAS! SI ME QUEDO AQUI MAS TIEMPO ME VOLVERE LOCO! DDDDDAAAAAAAHHHH!  
Maka: Espera Soul?!...se fue.

. . .

Kim: Teeheehee! Totalmente Maka sonrojada por la frase que le dijo Soul...! Tan solo pensarlo me hace reír! si tan solo hubiera estado ahi!  
Soul: NUUUUUUUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO...!  
Kim: Huh? esa voz? oh pero ese es Soul..! HEY espera Soul PARA!  
Soul: *jadeando por aire* que pasa?! a solo eres tu Kim  
Kim: que es? paso algo?  
Soul: Heh? no-uh  
(Oh..? Su cara esta roja... Ah! es porque la magia funciono? A-ha!)  
Kim: SALISTE CORRIENDO SOLO POR LO ATRACTIVA QUE ES MAKA?  
Soul: QU- como sabes eso?  
Kim: QUE ADORABLE! ya veo ya veo! LO ENTIENDO AHORA! SIGNIFICA QUE MI MAGIA FUE TODO U- Ah. (MIERDA! estaba tan emocionada que lo dije todo!)  
Soul: oye que demonios dijiste. Magia? QUE MIERDA LE HICISTE A MI MAKA! [N/A:NO Estoy bromeando el enserio dice eso.]  
Kim: No no no lo tienes todo mal a y pero todo esto fue tu CULPA!  
Soul: QUE?! COMO QUE FUE MI CULPA!? explícame qué demonios está pasando!  
Kim: Esta bien te diré!

Soul: geez. Maka estaba así solo por una cosa estúpida como esa?  
Kim: Sep! y que pasa contigo! no es estúpida! Maka es una chica sabes?! y a veces debes de tratarla como una! no solo como tu meister o compañera, cuando haces eso estas afectando su resonancia, así que deja de hacer esos comentarios!  
Soul: Eso...bueno creo que a veces soy muy duro...  
(Oh? El a veces es un idiota pero lo entiende! Eso parece que, el enserio está enamorado por ella! y no está afectado por el hechizo! Keehee!) POR ALGUNAS RAZONES! DEBERIAS PENSAR EN SUS SENTIMIENTOS TAMBIEN!  
(Pero por sus acciones todo esto terminara mal! que pérdida de tiempo.. Ahh~! Ooh hoo hoo...!)  
Kim: Oh no, Soul!  
Soul: que pasa ahora?  
Kim: O RAYOS! olvide poner un hechizo de cura y debes de ayudarla o será demasiado tarde!  
Soul: Que?  
Kim: Para romper el hechizo, tienes que tomar el brazo de Maka y decir esta contraseña: ...  
Soul: QUEEEEEEEEE?!

. . .

Maka: Me pregunto dónde fue Soul, EL FUE TAN DIVERTIDO! bueno ya no dira que no tengo atractivos! tehee~ oh mira ya llego!  
*Caminado*  
Maka: Bienvenido a casa! donde fuiste?  
Soul: ah...si regrese  
Maka: huh? que pasa solo estas parado en la entrada.  
Soul: hahah si supongo...  
(Esta actuando raro pero acordando a Kim el hechizo termino hace 30 minutos ¿qué pasa?.)  
Soul: Maka!  
Maka: Q-QUE PASA?! POR QUE DERREPENTE AGARRASTE MI MANO!?  
Soul: Y-y-y-yo...yo...yo...  
Maka: Yo...?  
Soul: Y-Y-Y-Y-YO TE AMO! T-T-TE CASARIAS CONMIGO!?  
Maka: CASARME CONTIGO!? QUE PASA!? EL HECHIZO YA ACABO! AAAAAAAA  
Soul: CASATE CON-QUE ESPERA! que dijiste Maka?  
Maka: Uhm es que el hechizo ya debió acabarse!  
Soul: Hm era eso!  
Maka: Soul por cuanto tiempo agarraras mi mano?  
Soul: A-A-AAH! P-PERDON!

・・・  
Soul: Kim dijo que si yo no hacia todo eso, la magia nunca termina ... Así que, eh es porque me lo dijo! No te equivoques! y no malinterpretes, ¿entiendes?!  
Maka: YO SE ESO! pero! como mierda sabes de la magia de Kim!?  
Soul: Corrí hasta ella y me dijo eso es por eso!  
Maka: NO DE NINGUNA MANERA ELLA-  
Soul y Maka: OH HEMOS SIDO ENGAÑADOS!  
Maka: Oh olvide la verdadera naturaleza de una bruja!  
Soul: Verdadera Naturaleza?  
Maka: Son traviesas por naturaleza.

Kim:Heehee! Me pregunto que paso Con Soul cuando se confesó? todo fue bien? ya son novios? hehe me alegro que lo haya hecho!  
Soul y Maka: KIMMMMMMMMMMM! HAY UN LIMITE PARA HACERLE BROMAS A LA GENTE (Oh mierda! entonces se enojaron después de todo! Aww, pero están entonando perfectamente- Esto no es el momento para decir esto... CORRE!)  
Soul y Maka: ALTO AHI!Soul: DIJE QUE PARES TE MATARE KIM!  
Kim: (Esto es malo! Se estan acercando! Oh! Pero que suerte! Alla esta Black Star! Muy bien, usare el hechizo para ser sexy en él, luego esos dos se fijaran en él! Ganare más tiempo para escapar! SOY MUY LISTA!) Oye Black Star!  
Black Star: Yo, Kim!  
Kim: (Es mi oportunidad!) Tanoonkoon, racoonkoon, pon pon, ponki tanu! Black Star, Soul y Maka estaban hablando sobre como superarte! (genial! ahora de seguro Black Star va disparado hacia ellos! Y luegon caeran locamente enamorados de él!)  
Black Star: Oye Kim! Espera!  
Kim: Huh? Se supone que deberias estar corriendo hacia el otro lado!  
Black Star: No eso es imposible! No puedo ignorar la belleza de una mujer como tu!  
Kim: Eh? De que estas hablando?  
Black Star: Eres mas deslumbrante que nada! Más bella que nadie! Tu glorioso rostro es suficiente como para cautivarlo para siempre!  
Kim: Erm, esto se esta volviendo extraño.  
Black Star: No es extraño! Eres lo más maravilloso de todo!... Lo que significa.  
Kim: (Tengo un mal presentimiento, pero preguntare de todas formas)...Lo que significa...?  
Black Star: ES IMPERDONABLE! SIGNIFICA QUE VAS A SOBRESALIR MÁS QUE YO!  
Kim: AHHH! Tenia razón! PORQUE MI MAGIA TENIA QUE FALLAR ESTA VEZ!  
Black Star: ALTO ALLI, TU! TE HARE CALVA!  
Soul: PARA DE UNA JODIDA VEZ, BRUJA MANIPULADORA!  
Maka: DETENTE KIM!  
Kim: EEEEEEEEEEH! No volvere a usar magia! No estoy hecha para esto! Todo con moderación verdad!? WAAAAHHHH!  
[Gritos mezclados]  
Black Star: COMO TE ATREVES! TE RAPARE, ME ESCUCHASTE! TE RAPARE! PARA!  
Soul: TE E DICHO QUE PARES, KIM! ACABARE CONTIGO, OI!  
Maka: PARA YA KIM! PAARAAA DE UNA VEZ!

-El Fin-

* * *

Bueno espero que os halla gustado, para mi este es el mejor Drama CD de todos XD

No olviden dejar reviews :D

Cuídense!


End file.
